Season 9
by agesixracer
Summary: This is the sequel to "Season 8." It picks up a couple of months after "Season 8" ended. You should probably read the first story so that this one makes sense. ROGAN.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I know it's been a year since my last story, and I really didn't think I was going to keep on going. I was happy with where it ended, but I got a lot of requests for another "season." I've been kind of bored lately, so I decided to give it a shot. Make sure that if you haven't read "Season 8" that you do so, or else this'll make no sense. Other than that, I'm not sure how long this will be, or how long it will take, but I hope you guys enjoy this one!

FYI: For some reason, I can't link to "Season 8," but if you click on my name (where it says author), it'll take you to the other story that I wrote.

As always, reviews are very much appreciated!

Also, all of the chapter titles are either titles of songs or lyrics from songs.

GGGGG

9.01 – "The End has Only Begun"

GGGGG

Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore-Danes stood in the foyer of the Gilmore mansion, being berated by one, Emily Gilmore, for what seemed like an eternity. Their coats had yet to be collected, and Luke had an itch on the bottom of his foot that was terribly annoying, but yet they stood stoically, waiting for Emily Gilmore's tirade to end. "Lorelai, when someone requests your presence at six o'clock sharp, you are expected to arrive at six. Did I teach you nothing? My God, someone might think you were raised in a barn!"

"You're right, Mom. We're sorry, it'll never happen again. Right, Luke?" Lorelai nudged Luke with her elbow, trying to pull her husband out of his vacant stare.

"Right, I'm sorry, Emily. There was a thing at the diner." There was actually nothing at the diner. However, in his experience with Emily Gilmore, he'd learned that honesty was hardly ever the best policy.

Emily Gilmore dismissed them with a wave of her hand, and the maid stepped forward to gather their coats. The doorbell rang just as they'd stepped out of the foyer.

Emily's face brightened as she ran to the door to open it. "Rory! Logan!" she sang out.

"Hi, Grandma, I'm so sorry we're late." Rory entered the house, giving her grandmother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was closely followed by Logan who offered his own apology.

"Oh, nonsense. It's not a problem. I hear that the traffic was just horrible tonight." She greeted Logan with the same enthusiasm that she greeted her granddaughter.

"I'm sorry. It's not a problem? Did I hear you correctly?" Lorelai guffawed. "How come she doesn't get yelled at!?"

Luke and Logan shared amused glances, while Emily continued to walk into the living room. "Really, Lorelai, sometimes I have no idea what you're talking about. I hardly yelled at you."

Emily ushered the Rory and Logan into sitting room and called loudly for Richard, barely stopping to make sure that Luke and Lorelai had followed. "So tell me how the plans are coming." She was, of course, referring to the wedding plans that the two were preparing for the following summer. "I can't wait, a wedding on Martha's Vineyard. It'll just be divine." She sat smiling at the two.

Rory pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "The plans are going well."

"Mom, I'm sure Rory and Logan are tired of talking about the wedding. Let's wait until it's just us girls, okay?" Luke and Logan shared a look of relief between the two of them, having endured multiple hours of wedding speak.

"Does this mean that I'll actually be able to join your little lunch club that you girls don't think I know about?" Emily asked nonchalantly.

Lorelai looked absolutely panicked, while Rory choked on her drink. "Emily, you need to stop bothering them about the wedding. Sometimes you act as if you don't even think you'll be invited." Richard descended the stairs while putting the finishing touches on his bowtie. "Good evening, all."

"Well of course I know I'll be invited." She paused a moment, then looked directly at Rory. "I _will _be invited, won't I?"

"Grandma!" Rory exclaimed. She never imagined it would be this much work and stress being a bride.

GGGGGG

"I thought we would never get out of there. I think she was punishing us for being late." Rory stood outside of her grandmother's house with Logan, her mother, and Luke.

"You! Emily Post in there spent twenty minutes lecturing us on the merits of being late for dinner. She was definitely punishing us. Luke! It's all your fault!" Lorelai pointed at her husband with malice in her eyes.

Before Luke could rebuke the accusation, Logan stepped in, ever the diplomat. "Alright, what's important is that we got out of there alive. Now, what do I do with this napkin full of duck tongue?"

Luke took the napkin that Logan held out and put it into his jacket pocket. Since Logan and Rory had gotten engaged six months ago, Luke and Jess had made a real effort to bond with him. Luke had to admit that Logan was a descent guy, great even.

Immediately, Rory and Lorelai brought out their own napkins full of discarded duck tongues for Luke to collect. Rolling his eyes, he stuffed those into his pocket as well. "Jess and April are expecting us. We should go."

Logan and Rory followed Luke and Lorelai in Logan's newly-purchased BMW M5. "I feel so spiffy in this car, like at the touch of a button, my butt could instantly be warmed." Rory reclined in her seat luxuriously.

"It's a darned good thing those Europeans mastered the art of butt warming, then." Logan sweetly intertwined his fingers with those of his fiancé.

"I feel positively noble. What will they think of next?" Rory closed her eyes and smiled. "These seats almost make me forget that we're going on vacation with your family next week."

Logan groaned. "Why'd you have to bring that up? Do we have to go?"

Rory sat up. "No, you tell Honor that you're too chicken to face your father, no matter how pregnant and hormonal she is."

"Fine, fine. But we're staying far, far away from them."

"Other side of town, baby. You and me, we'll be modern-day Henry David Thoreaus! Just find me a pond. Except for the baby shower … and the family dinners …" Rory let her voice drop at the end, not wanting to relive the freak out that occurred the night before.

"Kill me already, why don't you, Ace? I feel like I'm in the battalion death march. You think that the United States has an extra A-bomb I can borrow?"

"An extra one? Yes, but probably not one that you can borrow. Besides, using weapons of mass destruction on civilians breaks all sorts of international rules. And, I really like you. I'd rather not be making contact through a sheet of plastic, thanks."

GGGGGG

"Oh come on, there's no way that they could have gotten that Godforsaken town to agree to let them have a dance. I don't care how cool Kevin Bacon's black tie is," Jess protested as the credits for _Footloose _rolled. He sat on the floor next to April. Since April had moved to Stars Hollow, she had become increasingly close to Jess, to the amazement of everyone. It was heartening to see him warm up to another human being. She was the only person, other than Rory, that Jess could actually stand to be around for more than a few hours at a time.

"I don't know, Jess. Going back to the original text always does wonders to help your argument. They're Bible-thumping, God-fearing people. A little word of God goes a long way." Logan handed a stick of red licorice to Rory, which she greatly accepted.

"You sound like you have a lot of experience in the Bible department, Logan. Should we call you Bible Boy, the second?" Lorelai asked. She and Luke sat snuggled against each other on the couch.

"Oh there's a lot about Logan you don't know. I discovered that when we were in California, and we were eating In-N-Out, which is so good, but, of course, a distant second to Luke's burgers-"

"Nice save, but you're already in with Luke. Get to the Bible stuff," Lorelai interjected.

"Right. So, on all of their wrappers, they have these funny names with these funny numbers on them, which Logan enlightened me that they are biblical verses. And then he quoted all of the verses by heart!" All the people in the room looked at Logan with amazement.

"He has much knowledge!" April exclaimed.

"Perhaps Bible Boy, the second, can make like God and say, 'Let there be drinks.' And then there will be drinks." Lorelai nodded at him, making Logan stand and retrieve more sodas.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that your family goes to church?" Luke asked.

Logan shrugged. "Every Sunday, unless there's a big business deal in the works. What can I say? Catholics make good business contacts."

"But they don't have any scruples!" Luke was absolutely mystified at this revelation.

Logan smiled. "Oh, the wonders of confession, my friend."

GGGGG

This chapter's main intent was to set the stage and timeline for the rest of the story. Next chapter, Rory and Logan are going to Martha's Vineyard with the Huntzbergers and there will be a few surprise guests!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Here's the second chapter. It's got more action than the first, and hopefully you guys like it. Don't forget that reviews make me happy! 

GGGGG

9.02 – "Better Luck Next Time"

GGGGG

Logan reached out to his left to feel an empty, cold space where Rory should have been. He sat up, surprised, as Rory Gilmore hardly ever got out of bed before him. Since it was a widely known fact that Rory Gilmore was miserably grouchy before her first cup of coffee, Logan always made sure to rise earlier than her and retrieve said beverage for her. "Ace?" he asked. She stood in front of two open suitcases, appearing to either be very deep in thought or still asleep. "Come back to bed, Ace."

Rory shook her head. "You have entirely too many pairs of jeans. Which ones do you want to take to the Vineyard? And your shoes! When did you become Imelda Marcos? I swear, you have twice as many shoes as I do, which is so not fair."

A slow smirk appeared on Logan's face. "So I'll take you shopping today. Now, get back in bed. It's not even 7 AM!"

Rory had always had a soft spot for Logan's smirk, especially early in the morning, when it was coupled with the gravelly quality of his morning voice. She put down the clothing items in her hands and curled up in bed next to her fiancée. "So I figure that if we leave by-"

Logan gently placed his index finger on Rory's lips. "We'll get there when we get there. Are you really in that much of a hurry to see good ol' Mitchum?" Rory had no response and instead settled further in Logan's arms. "That's better. Now what do you say, instead of going to this great Huntzberger shindig, we steal away to Europe? I hear France is lovely in the springtime."

"Right. Too bad it's fall."

"Semantics. Fall and spring are practically the same season."

"Ooooh, okay." Rather than argue anymore, Rory kissed Logan sweetly. "I promise you'll have fun," she told him, looking him in the eye.

"Not even you can promise something like that, Ace." But nonetheless, he rose with Rory to help her finish packing. "And I do not have twice as many shoes as you do."

"Really? Because I could count them if you'd like. Mine, and yours. I'd be happy to." Rory giggled at Logan, both of them knowing full well that Logan's wardrobe was far larger than Rory's.

Logan winced, then looked at her seriously and asked, "Are you getting me back for not buying you that bracelet?"

GGGGG

"Well don't you look important?" Rory teased Logan. He stood, poised to get into their chauffeured car, in a dark gray blazer and impossibly sheik Ray Ban sunglasses.

"Haven't you read the newspaper today, Ace? I am important, damn it," he joked back. However, the statement wasn't far from the truth. Logan Huntzberger had become everything his father had wanted him to become, but never thought he would. Together, Logan and Rory owned 6 out of 10 of the most relevent online newspapers. Logan had weekly business columns that were syndicated all over the country, while Rory had a weekly column in which she did fantastic interviews of anyone of her choosing that ran in all of the major newspapers countrywide. They were the ultimate power couple of this year, last year, and next year. And yet, they were nowhere near as famous as Mitchum Huntzberger, and they liked it that way.

Together, they sat in the back of the town car, Logan on his Blackberry, and Rory on her laptop. Logan was sending memos and emails to his editors, while Rory put the finishing touches on her interview with Christiane Amanpour.

"Oh, April wants to know if you can go to her career day," Rory informed him when she saw that he was looking at his calendar.

"Why me?" he asked, putting his phone down.

"Because you've got really pretty blonde hair and perfect teeth. And a wardrobe that puts Prince Wills to shame." Rory rolled her eyes. "Why do you think? You're this awesome business mogul and a damn fine writer, to boot, Huntzberger. We've got to work on your confidence!"

Logan chuckled. "Trust me, Ace, my confidence is fine. I was, however, wondering why she didn't ask her big sister."

"Well, see, all Gilmore women are banned from Career Day at Stars Hollow High ever since my mom went and gave a talk on the merits of being barefoot and pregnant when you're sixteen."

"Gotcha. I'm there."

"You and Jess, both. Apparently, word hasn't gotten around that you're both closely associated with the Gilmore women, so you're still okay … for a couple of weeks, anyway."

GGGGG

"Now, wait a minute. I seem to remember someone promising me that this week is going to be a barrel of laughs. So far, all I have is an itinerary from Honor, and a pillow mint." Logan sat in the house that he 

and Rory had rented for the week. "And an unnecessarily large house on top of that. How much did you pay for this thing?" he asked.

"Huntzberger, I swear, if I ever hear about you complain about spending too much money again, may God strike you down where you stand! Somebody get me a drink, the sun is especially bright today!" Finn emerged from the kitchen, followed by Colin and Stephanie.

"Hey! I'm a business man, haven't you read my articles? If you want to keep your fortune, don't go wasting it on unnecessary expenses," Logan responded with a large grin. He stood and hugged all of his friends. "When did you organize this, Ace?" The question went unanswered as Logan and Rory continued to greet their guests.

"If you're insinuating I'm an unnecessary expense …" Colin started. Despite the fact that he was obviously teasing Logan, his tone remained stoic and serious.

Stephanie had already lunged forward, practically tackling Rory to the ground. "God, I swear, only you could get Logan Huntzberger, workaholic extraordinaire, to take a vacation. These two, on the other hand, obviously never need any persuading to take a holiday."

"I'm just so glad you guys could make it. Listen, make yourselves at home-"

"Why do I get the feeling she's leaving us? Colin?" Finn looked to his friend for an answer.

"Seriously. Have you two seen this itinerary? It's intense. Looks like we have the future Huntzberger-Gilmores from the hours of midnight to six in the morning, every night. Please tell me you don't have to do everything on this list," Stephanie pleaded.

"We don't have to do everything on the list," Rory and Logan responded in unison.

"My God, so it's true. Married couples _do _become one person." Finn gazed at the couple in amazement.

"Not so fast, Logan Huntzberger is not married yet, boys. He could still party with the best of them. As long as it doesn't involve Fiji, and if you have him in bed by ten." Rory began gathering her purse and coat.

"Ten?" Colin squeaked.

"Just call me Old Man Huntzberger. Newspapers don't run themselves," Logan answered with a shrug.

"At any rate," Rory interjected, "We should be back in time for dinner, and then you boys can go play while Steph and I paint the town red."

Logan and Rory joined hands and exited the house amidst Finn muttering, "But my God, he's only twenty-seven!"

GGGGG

"Rory! Logan! You made it! Just in time, Mom has been going on and on about my weight gain. It's like she doesn't remember being pregnant. I almost feel like she was drunk throughout both of her pregnancies, which would explain a lot!" Honor bombarded Rory and Logan the moment that they walked into the backyard of the Huntzberger family vacation home. "I wish you guys had stayed here, I mean you could have had an entire wing to yourselves, but I guess I understand."

"Honor, you look so beautiful!" Rory gushed, kissing her future sister-in-law on the cheek and placing a gentle hand on her burgeoning belly.

"And there's my baby brother. You look like such a man now!" Honor squealed, embracing Logan with an enthusiastic hug.

"That's because he is a man. Didn't you know that his grandfather died and left him the family fortune?" Mitchum Huntzberger stepped forward, seemingly out of nowhere, to greet Logan and Rory. "Rory, it's nice to see you." He shook her hand, then looked at Logan. "Logan," he said simply.

"Dad," Logan returned.

"Hello, Mitchum," Rory greeted the head of the Huntzberger family without emotion.

"Isn't this great? The whole family together!" Honor answered with exaggerated and forced happiness .

"Congratulations on the newest acquisition, Logan. Looks like you have learned something from me." There was a definite gloat in Mitchum's statement that did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"I think I can take some of the credit, since I've learned from my own past mistakes."

A laugh bubbled up from Mitchum's stomach. "Oh, boy, I think we've _all _learned from your past mistakes, wouldn't you say, Rory?"

Witnessing her family falling apart and being in the fragile state of the seventh month of pregnancy, Honor burst into tears. "Great going, Dad," Logan growled under his breath as he led his sister away from their father.

Rory, poised to follow, was stopped by Mitchum's hand on her shoulder. "How about you and I take a walk kid?"

GGGGG

Next Chapter: What does Mitchum have to say to Rory? What kind of debauchery will Logan and company stir up?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You keep reading and reviewing; I'll keep writing! Let me know how you think the story's going so far.

Sorry for the cliffhangers … I have to keep you guys interested somehow!

GGGGG

9.03 – "Cling and Clatter"

GGGGG

Everything in her body screamed that this was a bad idea, taking a walk with Mitchum. Alone. And yet, she found herself following him blindly. It wasn't that she was scared of him – no, she'd made that pretty clear when Logan was in the hospital a couple of years ago. It was more that the sight, the smell, the thought of him disgusted her.

"It's good of you to come, for Honor." Rory nodded, staying as silent as possible. She didn't want to show any cards, and she was afraid that her voice might waver and give something away if she spoke. "You and I haven't always been on the best of terms." She didn't respond. She would have only agreed, maybe corrected him, but she most certainly would not have argued.

Mitchum stopped a moment to look out at the ocean, and Rory had a fleeting fear that he wanted to throw her in it. "Are you happy with Logan?"

This was not something she could ignore. "Yes, I am." She wasn't sure how to respond. If she said too much, he might see it as her convincing herself that she was happy with Logan. Not that she needed convincing, but she didn't want Mitchum to get the wrong idea.

"That's good, that's really good. It's too bad, though."

Rory looked at Mitchum askance. She didn't want to ask. She was afraid of whatever words were going to come out of his mouth. In fact, she wanted to run the opposite way, but her feet were like lead bricks, refusing to move under her.

"Do you really think he can love you? I mean, you did break his heart, when you refused to marry him. I know my boy, he holds a grudge." Mitchum nodded toward the house. "I just hope that your companies survive the aftermath."

GGGGG

Shira Huntzberger emerged from the kitchen, drink in hand, followed by a cloud of smoke that she was desperately trying to rid herself of. These actions, of course, fooled no one.

"Mom, good of you to show," Logan said, through strained teeth. He had experience being embarrassed by his mother, but he couldn't stand his mother doing the same old song and dance at Honor's baby shower.

"Logie! You came!" Her smile that was so large immediately dropped when she saw Rory standing by his side. "And you brought your little friend."

"I see you remember my fiancée." Shira breathed in sharply. She did know, in fact, that they were still engaged, mostly because she'd heard from friends all about the wedding. And her friends had heard about it from Emily Gilmore. She hated having to choke back her vomit every time she faked a smile, hearing about how they were planning on having it on the Vineyard. Shira was just glad that Emily knew well enough not to involve her in the plans.

"Hello, Shira," Rory greeted her with the same unaffected air that she had greeted Mitchum. Despite Mitchum's words actually getting to her, Rory decided to push it out of her mind for now; if she let it get to her in front of the Huntzbergers then they would win. However, his words had struck a chord.

"Well, let's get this baby celebrating started!" Logan broke away from his mother with his arm draped protectively around Rory. "How _do _you get a baby celebration started?" he asked Rory.

"You're asking me? The last baby celebration I went to entailed wheeling my best friend across town in her bed."

Logan nodded. "I'll get the drinks."

"Rory, come sit next to me!" Honor called her from across the room. Once Rory took her seat next to Honor, Honor announced, "After all, you will be my baby's only aunt!" Then, she whispered, "And probably my kid's only chance at normalcy."

Rory had no choice but to agree, knowing first-hand how crazy the Huntzbergers were.

GGGGG

"So I wake up to this beautiful head of blonde hair-"

"A blonde, Finn? Have you gone soft on us?" Logan and Rory had finally arrived at dinner with their friends, albeit a little late. All in all, the baby shower was a bona fide disaster, with Shira in a fine state of drunkenness and Mitchum continuously on his Blackberry, Honor was on the verge of tears the entire night. Logan and Rory were thankful for having their friends.

"Right, but I thought, I must have gotten really drunk. I mean, I didn't even remember the sex, God knows what kind of state I had to be home to bring home a blonde!"

"I resent that, Finn," Stephanie announced, pretending to be upset.

"As well you should! But, it doesn't change the fact that I had a blonde in my bed!"

"Right, continue."

"Thank you darling, have I ever told you that you should consider dyeing your hair red, love?" Colin shot him a look and Finn nodded, understanding that he should continue his story or risk getting his head cut off. "So I was excited that, whatever horrendous state I was in, that I managed to bring home a girl. So I go to spoon her to see if I can get in a round that I actually remember."

"Did she turn you down, Finn?" Rory asked, preemptively commiserating in whatever pain Finn was about to feel.

"No, I got real close-like, and she turned out to be the mate that was staying in the room next to mine. The bloke had gotten lost and crawled into my bed!"

"No!" Rory gasped, horrified.

"Well, now I can honestly say that you'll sleep with anything," Colin managed to say in between his laughter.

The others fell into line, laughing like little kids at a dirty joke. "Alright, you can all stop laughing at my expense, thank you."

"I … can't … believe … you actually-"

"I know, thought another man is attractive. Thanks, Logan. I think you're just jealous that I never put the moves on you, and that I've never said your hair was beautifully blonde."

Logan continued to laugh uproariously. "I was going to say, I can't believe you actually admitted it!" At this revelation, everyone fell into giggles again.

As dinner began to wind down, Logan sat with his arm on the back of Rory's chair. "I swear, they look like they're already married. God, you're so cute, I'm going to puke." Stephanie gestured at the couple.

"Colin, that obviously means you're not taking care of your woman."

"Please! Logan, it's Colin!" Stephanie laughed, but nonetheless put her hand on Colin's.

"Alright boys, I think it's time we leave these ladies to whatever girls do at sleepovers and have ourselves a night out on the town," Logan announced. He kissed Rory on the cheek and stood, placing his napkin on the plate before him.

"Sleepover? Right, I think I'll see you mates later. What are we doing tonight, girls?" Finn remained seated with a devilish smile plastered on his face. When no one else found the amusement in this action, he stood up and followed Logan and Colin out the door to whatever the night would bring them.

GGGGG

"God, I hate my parents," Logan complained into his beer. He had been downtown for the past three hours drinking ubiquitous amounts of liquor with Colin and Finn. "They're just so … what's the word?"

"WASP-y," Finn finished for him. "Have you introduced them to Buddhism?"

"We're Catholic," Logan said, not sure if it made sense. "Mean."

"What?" Colin asked.

"My parents."

"Are we still on them, mate?" Finn downed the rest of his beer. "Let's go take your father's Bugatti."

"My father doesn't have a Bugatti. Besides, Rory would kill me if I got arrested."

"What!?" Finn stood, outraged. "He doesn't have a bloody Bugatti? That man deserves to be shot!"

Colin stood, joining his friend. "Yes, Finn, that makes complete and total sense. Shoot a man because he lacks certain conveniences. Perhaps we should just kill everyone."

"I gotta get home to Rory," Logan announced, suddenly. "She makes the best sandwiches."

The boys, newly energized at the distant promise of sandwiches, rushed home to Rory and Stephanie.

The problem, though, was that it was 2:30 in the morning and they weren't there.

GGGGG

Next Chapter: Where'd they go?

FYI, it might take me a while to get the next chapter up. I've got a busy few days ahead of me.

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Thanks so much for the feedback, guys!

GGGGG

9.04 – "Come Back Down"

GGGGG

Logan was desperate with drunken worry. He fumbled for his phone and held down the number 1 to call his fiancée.

"It's Rory. Talk, please."

Logan grimaced in frustration. He turned to Colin, who seemed to be having the same trouble getting a hold Stephanie. "Well, mates, face it, they've found incredibly handsome foreign men and left you two bums with me. This is a sign that we should definitely drink more, and then fly to Fiji and steal another boat." Finn was positively unaffected by the absence of his friends' girlfriends. Instead, he opened his flask and took a sip.

Colin and Logan both looked at him with disdain. The two boys who had previously been quite intoxicated were now unpleasantly sober, much to the dismay of Finn.

"Should we call the police?" Colin asked.

"My God, men, buck up! It's not even six in the morning. If neither of your beautiful ladies have returned by morning, I will personally lead the search party."

The three men sat around the coffee table, all three looking very solemn. Finn was pouting due to the serious lack of fun, while Colin and Logan stared at their phones, willing them to ring. Logan's head snapped up. The other two looked at him.

"I hear her."

Sure enough, Rory and Stephanie entered the house moments later. They leaned drunkenly against each other, each girl in her own fit of giggles.

"Steph, no, no, that is _not _how it happened. I was so much nicer than that!"

Stephanie made a sound. "Ummm … trust me. I only had 4 drinks. You had 5. I think _I _would know. And you totally looked at him, rolled your eyes, and dismissed him with the wave of your hand."

Logan and Colin stood and looked at their respective girlfriend in complete and utter disbelief. "Ace, where have you been? It's nearly 3:30 in the morning! The bars have been closed for at least an hour and a half!"

"Maybe for you boys, the bars closed at 2, but we used our influence," Stephanie announced. "Your fiancée certainly has a way with the opposite sex." Stephanie laughed and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Except for when she completely disses boys who want to buy her drinks!"

"That's what she's supposed to do!" Logan finally voiced. He hugged his girlfriend and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Ace," was all he could get out.

"Watch out, Huntzberger, for a moment, someone might actually think that you really care about me."

Logan breathed out a sigh, "You, Ace? No, it's that expensive handbag I got you that I was worried about."

GGGGG

Logan's phone alarm sounded, like it does every morning at 6:30. "Owwwwwwww," Rory groaned. Her arm reached out blindly as she felt for the source of the offending sound. "Logan …" she complained.

Seconds later, the sound stopped and Logan returned to his place next to Rory in bed. "Logan?" he asked. "Last night was-" he paused a moment and looked up to smirk at his girlfriend.

Rory gave her best attempt at hitting him on the arm. "Dirty!"

"Well, yes, I suppose we can call it dirty." Logan smiled. "Should I get you some coffee or are you going back to sleep?" he asked.

"Mmmm," Rory answered.

"You gotta help me out, here, Ace. I don't know what that means."

Rory surprised him by getting out of bed. "How about I make _you_ coffee?" she asked.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

She stood at the foot of the bed and giggled. "I'm sorry I put you through all that worry last night. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have left a note, or called, or at least answered my phone." Rory pushed her hair behind her ears. "So, coffee?"

Logan smiled softly at the woman he loved. "Get back here, Ace." He opened his arms to his girlfriend. She reluctantly crawled back into his arms. "Now, not that I'm not completely behind the occasional drinking binge, but what gives? Were you doing research for a story on Hemingway?"

Rory looked up at him, "I'm sorry, this coming from the man who can drink an entire bottle of whiskey by himself?" She tried to make light of the situation.

Logan, however, was not fooled. He maintained his look at his fiancée. "Yes, coming from me. Because you, my dear, are all of one hundred ten pounds, and you are knocked off of your feet by two drinks."

"Psh," Rory shook her head. "I sneak shots when you're not looking."

"Rory …" He used her name, letting her know he was serious.

She sighed. "I just …" she shrugged and shrunk into herself. "I said no the first time."

Logan closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, but you said yes the second time, and that's all I'm worried about."

"But," she began to argue.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked, abruptly. But he seemingly already knew by the way he launched himself out of the bed and frantically searched for his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Rory sat up, suddenly terrified.

"He is such an egotistical, arrogant, manipulative bastard. He makes Castro look like a saint. Just because-"

Rory cut him off. "Logan, this … I mean, he may have said it, but it doesn't change the fact that I did say no the first time. And …" She let her voice drop and she focused intently on her hands.

Logan rushed back to the bed and looked Rory deeply in the eyes. "Rory, listen to me. You are it for me. I am going to love you more and more everyday for the rest of my life."

GGGGG

The rest of the week on the vineyard had been awkward and uncomfortable with the Huntzberger family. Shira was forever disappearing when the going got tough and Mitchum was annoyingly ever present at the family gatherings. Honor was as hormonal as ever, and Josh was … well, Josh just was.

Rory sat at the desk opposite from her future husband's and stared sadly at the empty chair before her. For all that she complained about his music that he played, she kind of missed hearing Chicago. Maybe it was more that she missed the argument that would inevitably follow, with Rory arguing that Chicago stopped being good when the 70s ended and Logan arguing that they didn't begin to be good until the 80s.

She could hear him saying, "_The Glory of Love_ at the end of _Karate Kid 2_? Come on, Ace, have a heart."

Which would inevitably lead to the argument of which was the best _Karate Kid_ movie. And so on.

But, for today and the next few days, Logan was doing business in California. And no such banter could occur.

Rory checked the time. Her mother was late. Again.

Just as Rory was about to give up and make herself a sandwich, the doorbell rang. "You'd better have a good reason for being late."

Lorelai stood at her door smiling. "I do."

"It's dirty, isn't it?" Lorelai nodded, enthusiastically. "Mom, I really don't want to know the sordid details."

"So you probably also don't want to know why I'm so tired today, either."

"Okay, that's just disgusting."

Lorelai followed Rory into the house. "Can we go to that cute little café down on Main Street for lunch?"

"You mean the one next to that cute little boutique that has the Lorelai look written all over it?" Rory asked. She grabbed her purse and her keys. "Or the one next to the gym where all the hot, sweaty men eat at?"

"Why does life have to be so tough?" Lorelai opened her purse and pulled out a coin. "Call it in the air." She threw the coin up.

"Heads!"

Lorelai caught the quarter and turned it over. "Tails."

"So, what does that mean?" Rory asked. "You forgot to say what was heads and what was tails."

"Me!" Lorelai looked flabberghasted. "You're the one who went to Yale, who's all 'I'm so smart that it hurts other people's brains.' How could _you _forget?"

"And it's times like these when I wonder if anyone else's mother belongs in a mental institution."

"Mine does," Lorelai answered enthusiastically. "Okay. Heads is the boutique, tails is the gym." She flipped the coin, looked at it, and frowned. "Wait, I gotta do it again. It didn't give me the right answer."

"Mom!" Rory scolded her.

Lorelai smiled. "Okay, fine, the gym, please!"

Twenty minutes later, the two were seated with cups of coffee in front of them. "How's April?" Rory asked. "Is she excited that Logan's coming for Career day?"

"Oh! Yes, but," Lorelai lowered her voice, "She has a boyfriend."

Rory leaned in closely. "Why are you whispering?" she asked, equally as quiet.

"Are you kidding me? If Luke found out …"

"So, Luke's going to hear from 20 miles away that April-"

"I don't want to take any chances! You do remember what he did to Dean, right? And Jess, which is strange since Jess is, you know, his nephew. And let's not forget when he this close to decapitating Logan with his bare hands-"

"Fine, fine, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good. How's Paris?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Now that she's enrolled in this med program, she's suddenly developed every disease known to man. And, apparently, so have I. Yesterday, when I talked to her, I mentioned that I was a little tired from the week in the Vineyard, and she totally had me in my grave by next week."

Lorelai scrunched her nose. "So, the same?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! Grandma wants us to go over there next week for lunch to discuss wedding plans." Rory groaned at the thought of looking at another swatch. "Hey! I warned you, kid. I told you not to let her help you, but did you listen? No. I swear, you chose a really bad time to go through your rebellious teen years. Look where it's gotten you! Next, she'll have you wearing a tiara and diamond-encrusted high heels. And your gown … you do know, she's not going to let you wear white, since … you know."

Rory rested her head on the table and dramatically began hitting her head against it. "Kill me now," she whimpered.

"Oh, but then you wouldn't be able to see all of the gowns Grandma has picked out for you. And did I mention? She's already planned a spa day for us and your bridesmaids. An entire day. With Grandma. At a spa. Maybe she'll even book all of your activities so that you can be with her."

"Mom!"

GGGGG

Next chaper: More Rogan, lunch with Emily, and some special guests!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Thanks so much for the support, guys!

I have to admit, your reviews help a lot. Because Rory and Logan are already together, it's more difficult to write this story than it was my last, but I'm going to keep going, I swear!

GGGGG

9.05: "All in All"

GGGGG

"Now, after cocktail hour, we'll have a sit-down dinner. You don't want to do anything else, it's just tacky. I've taken care of all of the accommodations and the reservations, so don't worry about that. You and Logan do need to visit my baker to choose a cake. You also need to choose your wedding dress and your bridesmaids dresses. Does Logan know if he wants coattails? I think that coattails just look so elegant and divine, but Logan has such exquisite taste that I'm sure that whatever he chooses will be fine. Have you two thought about where you want to go on your honeymoon?"

Lorelai nudged Rory, indicating that she should respond now. "Oh!" Rory exclaimed. "We're not sure yet."

"Well you'll be traveling in August, I do hope that you two can set aside a proper amount of time for a good honeymoon! I'd steer clear of Mexico or the Bahamas. It'll be hurricane season. Have you two considered Fiji?" Rory choked on her drink. "Rory! Slow down!" Emily jumped up to grab a napkin for her granddaughter.

"I think that what Rory meant was that Fiji is not an option," Lorelai offered. Rory nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why not. I read an article in the Times just the other day about how Fiji is a lovely place to go and not many Americans go these days because of those Coups, but Bitsy told me that the last coup they had was postponed due to a rugby match, so they couldn't have been all that serious."

"Mom." Lorelai's voice was stern. "I think this is something she should really discuss with Logan."

Emily looked annoyed, but smiled. "Yes, of course. How is Logan?"

Rory looked positively exhausted from her exchange with her grandmother, or lack thereof. "Logan?" she asked. "He's in California," was all she could muster for the moment.

"Rory? Are you coming down with something? You've hardly said a word at all!" Emily looked at her granddaughter expectantly. She stood and walked out of the room to go get her book of phone numbers and ideas for the wedding.

Rory looked at her mother, mouth agape. Lorelai shrugged. "I warned you, kid."

GGGGG

Jess sat in Rory's kitchen as Rory placed the pre-made cookie dough that she'd bought onto a cookie sheet. "Wow, domestic," Jess joked. "When's the ball and chain get home, anyway?" he asked, stealing of the balls off of the cookie sheet.

Rory looked to the ceiling as she thought. "Fifteen hours and thirty-two minutes."

"Ah, jeez. That's pathetic." Jess would never forthrightly admit it, but he now considered Logan one of his good friends.

"Hey. Twenty-two point eight miles, buster." Rory pointed her spatula at him with a smile. "Besides, I'm allowed to be pathetic once in a while."

"Says who? Was there a decree from God that said 'Rory shalt have moments of pathetic' or was it just voted upon by Congress?"

"It's a Gilmore rule," she responded as-a-matter-of-factly.

Jess smirked. "What are you going to do when you can't use that excuse anymore? Is there a Huntzberger rule?"

Rory scoffed. "I will _always_ be a Gilmore Girl!" she asserted before launching a ball of dough at him from across the counter.

"Oh, you are soooo dead!" Jess promised to a shrieking Rory.

GGGGG

"Honey, I'm home!" Rory heard Logan's voice yell from downstairs. His declaration was followed by the closing of the front door and the sound of his footsteps running up the stairs.

"Oh, Ricky, did you have to do another show?" she asked, rushing toward his voice. The two reunited at the top of the stairs, where Logan picked Rory up in a loving hug. "I missed you," she managed to voice in between kisses.

"I hope that interview was worth staying behind," Logan returned, smirking at her.

"What'd you bring me?" she asked, searching his coat pockets like a little girl.

"Whoa, whoa, what makes you think I got you anything?" But Logan's eyes and famous smirk betrayed him. "It's in my suitcase," he admitted. "But, more importantly, what have you got for me?" Logan asked with a wink.

"Logan, it's not even dark out!" Rory shrieked as Logan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ace, never quote Jessica Simpson when I'm trying to take you to bed." Rory responded only with a hearty laugh. The two disappeared into their bedroom, their clothes left in a pile at the foot of the bed.

GGGGG

"How is Warren Beatty? Is he still trying to show Daddy up in business?"

"Logan's fine, Paris. How are your classes?" Rory sipped her coffee as she sat across from her friend. No matter how much Paris annoyed and tested her, Rory had to admit that she definitely missed the girl.

"Full of imbeciles. I swear, these people don't know an aorta from a tricuspid valve. It's like they sat around watching that stupid Grey's whatever and decided that becoming a doctor would be fun. Imagine how disappointed they were when the class was seriously lacking in Mc-whatevers." Paris flagged down a waiter. "My water is not room temperature! What kind of room do you have this water sitting in? Is the refrigeration room?"

"Paris!" Rory scolded. "Anyway, I've come to ask you-"

"You're not going to get sentimental are you? I know, you want me to be in your wedding. I'll agree to it as long as you don't cry. Doyle warned me about this."

Rory rolled your eyes. "I wasn't going to cry," she responded, defensively.

"Who else is going to be in the wedding party? Let me guess, that Asian friend of yours, and Logan's blonde-headed friend? You can't put me in a neutral dress, or a long dress. And I won't wear my hair up in those stupid curls with hair hanging down in my face."

"Paris!"

GGGGG

Sorry, it was low on the Rogan … I'll do more/better next time.


End file.
